


Do You Like Me?

by sunshinecloud



Series: Wanna One Date Filming (23/07/2017) [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Cute, Deephwi, Filming, Fluff, Idols, M/M, jinhwi, they are just so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 04:54:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11593350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinecloud/pseuds/sunshinecloud
Summary: It's a shopping date filming for Bae Jinyoung and Lee Daehwi





	Do You Like Me?

"Do we really need to wear this?" Jinyoung asked.

"It's the theme, hyung," Daehwi said. They just wait for the staffs to tie the red ribbon around their wrist.

"Now. Where are we going?" Jinyoung asked.

"Let's go there," Daehwi points at a shop. They walks in while the filming crew follow them to film them.

Their mission is to have a shopping date. And that's what they're doing.

Daehwi just follow the flow. While Jinyoung still forcing his self for not to smiling like an idiot.

Jinyoung is so happy. He got paired with one of his favourite member. They even wears matching shirts making them look like a real couple.

"Jinyoung hyung. I want that," Daehwi said while pointing at the ice cream stall.

"Should we buy?" Jinyoung asked.

"Please~" Daehwi start to do aegyo. Jinyoung giggles. 

"Alright. Let's buy you that ice cream," Jinyoung said.

Jinyoung love it to be with Daehwi. He adores Daehwi alot even since they're filming Produce 101. 

Jinyoung glad that he made it. As well as Daehwi. They're getting closer day by day.

"We will take a break for a while," the filming crew told them.

"Nae!" Jinyoung and Daehwi said in unison.

Daehwi still eating the ice cream. Jinyoung look at his wrist and the ribbon tied around it to Daehwi's wrist.

Jinyoung look at Daehwi. There's some ice cream at the corner of his lips. It's a reflect action. Jinyoung wipe away the ice cream with his thumb.

Daehwi look at Jinyoung. Jinyoung feel flusters as their eyes met.

"Ah. There's some ice cream there," Jinyoung said.

"Oh. Really?" Daehwi asked. "Thanks,"

Daehwi then continue to eat the ice ream. Jinyoung keep watching Daehwi.

"Eat properly. You're eating like 5 years-old kid," Jinyoung said.

"I am eating properly," Daehwi said with aegyo tone. Jinyoung can't help but to giggles.

"Let's move to another place," the filming crew said.

Both of them stand up and walk following the crew who shows them where they should go. The filming crews still filming them.

There's some fans taking their pictures.

"Daehwi-ya! Hyung like you so much!" Daehwi and Jinyoung both turns to that voice direction. It's a Daehwi fanboy.

"Did he said that he like me?" Daehwi asked.

"Eo," Jinyoung said.

"Wow. I didn't expect that," Daehwi said.

"Expect what?" Jinyoung asked.

"That there's some hyungs liking me," Daehwi said. 

"It's because you're cute," Jinyoung said.

"What about you?" Daehwi asked.

"What about me what?" Jinyoung asked him back.

"Do you like this cute boy here," Daehwi asked while doing flower pose and said it in aegyo tone. Jinyoung just smile.

"Of course," Jinyoung said. "This hyung like you too,"


End file.
